tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Other Versions
Transformers: Earth Wars. AutoBots: * Optimus Prime - Truck * BumbleBee - Camaro * Ratchet - Ambulance * WarPath - Sheridan tank * Slash - Mechanical Velociraptor (former DeceptiCon) * CliffJumper - Dodge Challenger '' * SkyBurst - ''Aérospatiale Dauphin * SilverBolt - Concorde SST Jet Liner * SeaSpray - Hovercraft * Cliffburst - Dodge Challenger/Aérospatiale Dauphin DeceptiCons: * Megatron - Jet/tank * StarScream - F-15 Eagle * ShockBlast - Spider Tank * Stinger - F-14 Tomcat * Scorponok - Mechanical Scorpion * AirAchnid - Stealth helicopter * Infernocus - Drill tank * DarkSteel - Corvette Stingray * SixShot - Futuristic racing car/jet fighter/speedboat/giant robotic hand/robotic griffin creature' * Mirage - ''Sleek Assault Speedboat Transformers: Dinos. DinoBots * GrimLock - Tyrannosaurus Rex (Leader) * Slug - Triceratops * Sludge - Apatosaurus * Snarl - Stegosaurus * Swoop - Pteranodon * Slash - Female Velociraptor Jurassicons * Tyratron - Tyrannosaurus Rex (Leader) * GuileDart - Triceratops * Brachius - Brachiosaurus * SaberBack - Stegosaurus * TerrorSaur - Pterodactyl * Doom-Lock - Velociraptor Zords style. DinoBots * Volcanicus - Combined form # GrimLock - Tyrannosaurus Rex (Leader, main body, left arm, legs and head) # Slug - Triceratops ''(Right arm) # Swoop - ''Pteranodon ''(chest armor and the helmet) # Sludge - ''Brachiosaurus # Snarl - Stegosaurus ''(water-ski vehicle) Maximals * Kongaboss - Combined form # Gorillape - ''Gorilla ''(head and upper torso) # Survive - ''Bear (left arm) # Polar Claw - Polar Bear (right arm) # Rhinox - Rhino (waist and legs) # ArmorDillo - Armadillo PredaCons * PredaKing - Combined form # RazorClaw - Robotic Lion (Leader and body) # DiveBomb - Robotic Eagle (Head) # Sky-Byte - Robotic Shark ''(Right arm) # Rampage - ''Robotic Tiger (Left arm) # Tantrum - Robotic Bison ''(Legs) Abominaticons * Trimera - Combined form # WeirdWolf - ''Robotic Wolf ''(Left arm) # Gnaw - ''Robotic Hammerhead Shark ''(Right arm) # SkullCruncher - ''Robotic Alligator ''(head, torso and legs) Transformers: Transform And Roll Out AutoBots * Optimus Prime - ''Semi-trailer Truck * BumbleBee - Urbana 500" Muscle Car * BulkHead - Off-road truck * Arcee - Pink motorcycle * Chromia - Blue motorcycle PredaCons * Megatron/Galvatron - Dragon * Scorponok - Scorpion * WeirdWolf - Wolf * SkullCruncher - Alligator * MindWipe - Bat DeceptiCons * StarScream - Futuristic jet (Leader) * Commandos/Ruination Maximus # Mega-Barricade - Missile Truck/Repair base/Ruination Maximus' torso (Leader) # Tankor - Tank # Space-Case - Space Shuttle # HardTop - Jeep # Obsidian - Helicopter Transformers BM Maximals * Optimus Primal - Robotic ape/flight jet/armored transport car * Rhinox - Rhinoceros/rhino-headed snowmobile * RatTrap - Rat * Cheetor - Cheetah * Slash - Velociraptor * Tigatron - Mechanical white tiger/flip-out thruster-winged tiger * Airazor - Mechanical falcon/falcon-shaped seaplane * WindRazor - Eagle-wolf hybrid beast * Arcee - Organic/mechanical spider * CyberShark - Mechanicle shark DinoBots * Snarl - Robotic Triceratops * Striker - Robotic Stegosaurus Decepticons * Megatron/Galvatron - Robotic two-headed dragon/fighter jet/roadster car * SoundWave - Helicopter * ShockWave - Tank * DreadWing - F-35 Lightning II * BlitzWing - Jet/tank PredaCons * StarScream - Robotic Pterodactyl * Warriors/Chimeracus - Combined form # Nemesis Breaker - Robotic Lion ''(Leader and torso) # ShadowHawk - ''Robotic Hawk ''(Right arm and wings) # Hornface - ''Robotic Rhinoceros ''(Right leg) # Snow-Cat - ''Robotic White Tiger (Left arm) # Horri-Bull - Robotic Bull ''(Left leg) Unknown versions AutoBots * Optimus Prime - ''Semi-trailer Truck * BumbleBee - Urbana 500" Muscle Car * BulkHead - Off-road truck * Arcee - Pink motorcycle * Chromia - Blue motorcycle Humans * Kicker Jones * Misha Miramond * Marissa Faireborn * Sally Jones * Sari Sumdac * Frankie Greene/Rescue Girl * Mikaela Banes * Jake * Vanessa * Izabella Anti-Heroine * Josie Beller/Circuit Breaker DeceptiCons * Megatron - Mack Truck * Cyclonus - Cybertronian Helicopter * Scourge - Robotic Locust * ThunderCracker - Blue Sukhoi Su-35 * SkyWarp - Black and purple F/A-18 Hornet * LazorBeak - Purple Pteranodon' * BrimStone - '''Green Pteranodon'' * ShockWave - ''Cybertronian jet/tank * Nitro Zeus - Saab JAS 39 Gripen DeceptiCon Trio of Traitors * StarScream - Fighter jet * Terrorsoar/TerrorSaur - Cybertronian jet/robotic Pteranodon * Six-Shot - Yellow helicopter StarScream versions Screamicons * Megascreamus # StarScream - Jet/tank # Six-Shot - Yellow Mazda RX-8 # TerrorSaur - Robotic Pteranodon # GuileDart - Robotic Triceratops # DreadWind - General Dynamics F-16 Seekers * StarScream - Grey, red and blue F-15 Eagle * ThunderCracker - Blue Sukhoi Su-35 * SkyWarp - Black and purple F/A-18 Hornets Pteranodons * StarScream - Robotic Pteranodon/Pteraodon-shaped vehicle * TerrorSaur - Pteranodon * LazorBeak - Pterodactyl DeceptiCons! AutoBots * Optimus Prime - Truck * CyberShark - Robotic shark * AutoBot Commandos DeceptiCons * Megatron - Formerly a jet, briefly a tank, currently a disembody head * Predaticon - Mechanical Tyrannosaurus and Megatron's replacement body * StarScream - Fighter jet * Gasketa - Cybertonian car * DeceptiCon Cone-Heads StarScream's DeceptiCons Striped Bugs * StarScream - Robotic wasp/F-15-like jet * Waspinator - Wasp * Buzz-Saw - Yellow jacket Pteranodons * TerrorSaur - Red Pteranodon * LazorBeak - Purple Pteranodon * BrimStone - Green Pteranodon Cyclops Faces * ShockWave - Cybertronian jet/tank * Six-Shot - Laser-tank * Nitro Zeus - Saab JAS 39 Gripen Coneheads * Thrust - Modified VTOL F-15 Eagle * Dirge - Extended wing F-15 Eagle * RamJet - Extended thruster F-15 Eagle Combiner Wars DinoBots * Volcanicus – The Combined form of the DinoBots # GrimLock – Tyrannosaurus Rex (Leader, torso) # Slug – Triceratops ''(left arm) # Sludge – ''Apatosaurus ''(right leg) # Snarl – ''Stegosaurus ''(left leg) # Swoop – ''Pteranodon ''(right arm) AerialBots * Superion – Combined form of the AerialBots # SilverBolt – ''Concorde SST Jet Liner # Air-Raid – F-15 Eagle # FireFlight – F-4 Phantom II # SkyDive – F-16 Fighting Falcon # SlingShot – AV-8B Harrier II ProtectoBots * Defensor – Combined form of the ProtectoBots # Hot Spot – Blue Mitsubishi Fuso Fire Engine. # Bladez – Bell 204/205 Rescue Helicopter # StreetWise – Police modified Nissan 300ZX # Groove – Police modified Honda Gold Wing # First Aid – Toyota TownAce Ambulance Animalbots * MagnaBoss - Combined form of the Animalbots # LeoBreaker -'' Lion'' (Leader and torso) # Shriek - Eagle (Right arm and wings) # Rhinox - Rhinoceros (Right leg) # Tigatron - Tiger (Left arm) # Thump - Buffalo (Left leg) TechnoBots * Computron – Combined form of the TechnoBots # ScatterShot – Cybertronian Jet / Artillery Cannon # LightSpeed – Cybertronian Car # Strafe – Space fighter with twin heavy cannons # NoseCone – Cybertronian Drill Tank # AfterBurner – Cybertronian Speedbike ConstructiCons * Devastator - Combined form # Scavenger - Excavator (torso) # Scrapper - Black Front-end Loader ''(Leader and left leg) # BoneCrusher - ''Green Front-end Loader ''(right arm) # Long-Haul - ''Green Crane Truck ''(left arm) # HighTower - ''Black Crane Truck ''(right leg) StuntiCons * Menasor - Combined form # MotorMaster - ''Kenworth K100 (Leader) # BreakDown - Lamborghini Countach 5000 Quattrovalvole" # Dead-End - Porsche 928 # Drag-Strip - Tyrrell P34 # WildRider - Ferrari 308 GTB CombatiCons * Bruticus - Combined form # OnSlaught - Truck with artillery trailer (Leader) # Brawl - Leopard 1 # Swindle - FMC XR311 # Blast-Off - Space Shuttle # Vortex - Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk PredaCons *PredaKing - Combined form # RazorClaw - Robotic Lion (Leader and torso) # DiveBomb - Robotic Eagle (Right arm and wings) # HeadStrong - Robotic Rhinoceros (Right leg) # Rampage - Robotic Tiger (Left arm) # Tantrum - Robotic Bull (Left leg) TerrorCons * Abominus - Combined form # Hun-Gurrr - Robotic Two-Headed Dragon (Leader) # Blot - Robotic Ogre # CutThroat - Robotic Hawk Monster # RipperSnapper - Robotic Bipedal Shark # SinnerTwin - Robotic Two-Headed Lizard Transformers: Beast Wars Reference AutoBots * Optimal Primal - Semi-trailer Truck * Cheetor -'' Bill Thomas Cheetah'' * RattleTrap - Motorcycle * Tankor - Tank truck * Dino - Ferrari 458 ''(former DeceptiCon) * Rodimus Prime - ''Race Truck * PowerGlide - A-10 Thunderbolt II * DepthCharge - Nimitz-class aircraft carrier * NightScream - Robotic bat Defenderbots * Infernobot - Combined form # Inferno - Firetruck ''(torso) # Evac - ''Rescue helicopter ''(left arm) # Prowl - ''Police car (right leg) # Arcee - Rescue motorcycle ''(right arm) # Ratchet - ''Ambulance ''(left leg) AerialBots * Superion - Combined form # SilverBolt - ''Futuristic SR-71 Blackbird # TreadShot - Grey F-22 Raptor # WindRazor - Red A-10 Thunderbolt II # Sky-Shadow - Black A-10 Thunderbolt II # Airazor - White F-22 Raptor DeceptiCons * Megatron - Cybertronian flying tank/Tyrannosaurus * Terrorsoar - Fighter jet * Wasp - Green car * ShockWave - Spider tank * Scorponok - Giant mechanical scorpion * AirAchnid - Spider-themed helicopter * Infernocus - Six fire ant-themed Mini-Cons * Megatronus/Galvatron - Cybertronian tank * DarkSteel - Ursagryph * Rampage - Mechanical tiger/flip-out thruster-wing tiger * Ravage - Cybertronian missile/Mechanical jaguar * Mirage - Formula one car VehiCons * Ruination - Combined form # Strika - ''Assault cannon-truck ''(torso) # Obsidian - ''Helicopter ''(arm or leg) # ArmorHide - ''Attack tank ''(arm or leg) # Thrust - ''Motorcycle ''(arm or leg) # JetStorm - ''Fighter jet ''(arm or leg) Transformers: More than Meets the Eye AutoBots # Optimus Prime # Arcee # BumbleBee # CliffJumper # Drift # Evac # FlareUp # Gearz # Hound # IronHide # Jazz # Kup # LandMind # Mirage # NightBeat # Prowl # Que # Ratchet # SideSwipe # TrailBreaker # Ultra Magnus # Vector # WindCharger # X-Brawn # Yellow Hauler # Zeta DeceptiCons # Megatron # StarScream # Scourge # SkyWarp # SoundWave # ShockWave # Scorponok # Shrapnel # SharktiCon # SkullCruncher # SnapDragon # Scrapper # Scavenger # Swindle # Shatter # Sky-Shadow # SixShot # SlugSlinger # SpinIster # SunStorm # SlipStream # ScrapMetal # SkyQuake # SnowCat # SideWayz # Strika